Dreamy Twins Part II
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Dreamy Twins. This time, Misaki wakes up one morning to find his lover, Akihiko, and a man who looks like a white haired version of him. Appearances may not define one's character, but when it comes to Akihiko, that saying just goes down the drain. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


Everything is hot. There is little air and it's hard to breath. Something is pushing down on his chest on legs. He can't move. He's trapped and suffocating.

The weight is suddenly lifted on his chest. He can breath fine again. His eyes open as he gasped for breath.

Misaki stares at his white ceiling. It's a bit fuzzy from the thin layer of liquid from sleeping for eight hours. Something is odd about how he wakes up.

He still feels weight on his legs.

He thought it was only part of this weird dream he was having, but it seems that's not the case.

Misaki pushes himself on his elbows to look at the end of the bed. Akihiko curled himself around his lower limbs and hugged them in his slumber. Misaki sighed and tried to nudge his feet into Akihiko's chest. He had to be careful when waking the beast or else he'd be punished. Pleasured is a better term, but a more embarrassing one for the college student.

"Hmm." Akihiko swatted at the moving feet and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning. Let go of me," he responded. He smiled a bit and swung his legs over the bed. Leaving Akihiko to wake himself up, the brunette went to make breakfast for the two.

Misaki stood outside of his room and stretched his arms over his head. As he did, he involuntarily took a deep breath. He inhaled the air to find it had a burning scent to it.

"What the hell?!" He rushed into the kitchen where something was burning on the stove. Without panicking, he turned off the stovetop and took the smoking pot over to the sink.

"Hey, I was making breakfast."

Misaki turned to see Akihiko walking out of the first floor bathroom with a towel around his neck.

"What exactly were yo-"

Misaki glared at the man standing before him. He noticed a slight difference in appearance. Akihiko had platinum blonde hair that looked more white than it's usual silver. His piercing lilac eyes were replaced with a faint gold.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki mumbled.

"What?"

The voice was heard upstairs and the two turned their attention to the man in bed with Misaki leaning over the rail. The teen looked up and then back at the man in front of him.

"T-Two Usagi-sans?" he muttered.

"Two Usagis? I'm right here," the Akihiko above said.

"Then who are you?" Misaki asked the Akihiko in front of him.

"I'm Tsukihiko, but your nam for me is," he paused before Usagi-san could pitched in.

"Unagi-san. With that hair and those eyes, he looked like an eel. You came up without yourself."

"I don't remember anything like that," Misaki said. He tried to remember, but not a single thing came to mind. He couldn't even remember this Tsukihiko person.

"Maybe we were too rough on him last night," Akihiko said.

"Really? I kind of thought we were holding back," Tsukihiko said.

"Rough with what?"

"Oh, you don't remember that either?"

"That's cruel."

"Then let's refresh your memory."

"Good idea."

"What's happening?" Misaki asked.

The twins smirked and Tsukihiko took the brunette's hand and led him upstairs to the master bedroom. Since Akihiko was already on the top floor, he had the door opened and was inside waiting.

"What's happening?" Misaki asked. He still didn't understand the situation he was getting himself into.

"Do you still not know?" Akihiko asked.

"That's just like you. How innocent," Tsukihiko commented.

Misaki's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He felt like a child when Akihiko teased him. It was even worse with two of them. "I know I can be a bit dense, but why are there two Usagi-sans?!" Misaki asked.

"Didn't we already discuss this? There's only one Usagis," Akihiko said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But who's Unagi-san then? I don't even know anyone that looks like you. You even look different from your family," the confused teen asked. Lilac and golden eyes winced at the mention of family.

"Let's just forget all of the formalities. It's obvious we're getting nowhere," Akihiko groaned.

"I agree. We're wasting time," Tsukihiko said.

"Hey! You didn't answer my ques-mm!"

Tsukihiko cupped the boy's cheeks and shut him up with his lips. Misaki tried to protest against the act. He thrust his tongue into the unguarded mouth. Misaki was of course surprised by the gesutre, however he soon grew very weak. Although he knew he had just met this man, the tongue was very familiar.

It was just like Akihiko's.

Misaki pushed Tsukihiko away and covered his red face with his wrist. He looked at his love with wide and fearful eyes. The man-child would get jealous if someone glanced at the teen, let alone shove their tongue down his throat.

Instead of potentially murdering the clone, Akihiko simply watched the skeptical.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki mumbled.

"What? Did that not please you?" Akihiko taunted.

"Huh? How could a kiss from anyone please me?! What kind of person do you take me for?!" Misaki yelled.

"You can't fool anyone, Misaki. Look down," Tsukihiko smirked.

"Look down? Why the hell shou- huh?!" Emerald eyes traveled downward without an actual destination, however he didn't need one.

He saw a growing bulge in the front of his pants. He hadn't changed into jeans that morning, so he was still wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms. What shocked him more is that he didn't even feel his hard-on come.

"N-No way," he muttered.

"You're body is too honest," Akihiko said.

"How are you okay with this?" Misaki asked.

"Okay with what?"

"With that! I mean you'd usually punch someone in the face for doing that!"

"Does it really matter? Besides, you seem to enjoy it either way, see?"

Akihiko stood up from the bed and closed the distance at the head. Misaki was caught off guard once again and his lover's tongue entered with ease. It ran over his teeth and the sweet spots that only the real Akihiko would know. Shivers ran down his spine and into his pending erection.

"See?" Akihiko pulled back and looked into glossy eyes.

Misaki didn't want to admit that the feeling was incredible as always. What surprised him even more was how similar the sensation was to when Tsukihiko kissed him. It was almost like they were the same person.

"I think we've made our point," the white haired man said.

"Then let's get started," Akihiko said.

Before Misaki knew it, he was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. The twins entered his field of vision, both devilishly smirking. He gulped since this was scenario he was too familiar with.

Akihiko was the first to make a move by claiming the brunette's lips with full passion. Misaki moaned into the other's mouth as his sweet spots were pleasantly abused. Tsukihiko stroked the boy's head and pulled gently at the strands.

"Hey, let me have a turn," he said. He pushed Akihiko away and kissed Misaki without a second to spare.

"Hmm!"

"Oi, don't be greedy," the rabbit groaned.

"I wasn't the one taking forever on a kiss," the eel pulled back.

Misaki gasped for air as the twins spat. Akihiko noticed the gasping brunette and ignored his clone. "Sorry, Misaki. We need to pay more attention to you. Here, you go. I'll do my own thing."

"Huh? Ah! Hey!"

Akihiko moved down the bed and pushed Misaki's shirt up to his neck. Tsukihiko smirked at the invitation and took the swollen sweet lips again.

"Hmm! Tch. Usa-"

Akihiko's perked up at the beginning sound of his nickname. "Don't worry," he smirked.

The brunette threw his head into the mattress as the silver haired man sucked on his right nipple. He ran his tongue over it, coating it in saliva. His teeth grazed it a few times and sent shocks down his spine. He made the other moan loudly as his skilled, cold fingers glided across the heaving chest and rub the other pink peak.

"Hey. Are you trying to have all the fun?" Tsukihiko asked.

"It's not my fault you're not having fun," Akihiko said after shortly releasing the nub.

The white haired man clicked his tongue and moved to the other side of Misaki.

"What are yo- hey!"

Tsukihiko pulled at the pajama pants and boxers. Misaki in immediately sat up and covered his lower parts with his hands. His face was redder than a tomato as he glared at the twins. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I need to enjoy myself too. I can't let him spoil the fun," Tsukihiko said.

"It's not my fault you don't know what you're doing," Akihiko taunted.

Misaki looked at the twins complain like children fighting over a toy. The thought stuck in the air as Misaki stopped paying attention to the small quarrel. Both acted like children, even during sex. Although he still had trouble wrapping his head around it, he knew that these two were the same.

"You get the top and I get the bottom. Is that fair?" Tsukihiko asked. Misaki returned his attention to the older men and was scared at what he was listening to.

"Fine, but I get to go in first," Akihiko said.

"We'll see."

Akihiko gently pushed the teen down and returned to caressing his chest.

"Ah!"

While the brunette was distracted, the eel took the opportunity to slide the pants and boxers off so that nothing clothes his lower half. Misaki felt the air meet his erection as it stood dripping wet below his waist.

"You're so wet down here," Tsukihiko admired. Misaki felt his cheeks heat up even more from the embarrassment and turned his head away.

The golden eyed man took the hard penis in his hand and stroked it slowly but strongly. He licked his lips as he leaned down to it. "You seem to be reacting more than usual," he said.

"Shut u-ah!"

Tsukihiko licked the leaking tip before engulfing it in his welcoming mouth. He admired the taste of pre-cum as it coated his taste buds. He used his tongue to lick the underside while he sucked.

"Uwah ah!"

Misaki had his eyes clenched shut as he wiggled under the intense pleasure. He could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge.

"You're throbbing a lot in my mouth," Tsukihiko said.

"A-Am not!" Misaki protested.

Tsukihiko smirked as he continued to stroke the brunette's erection. He pushed one of his thighs aside to get better access to his twitching hole.

"Ah! N-No! Not there!" Misaki moaned.

Tsukihiko took his hand off the throbbing member and collected the pre-cum and saliva in his palm. He rubbed the liquids on his ass and inserted a finger once it was wet enough.

"It's so hot," the eel said.

"You're heartbeat is quickening," Akihiko said.

While Tsukihiko fingered the boy, he returned his attention to his penis and used his mouth and free hand to pleasure it.

"Hah! That's too m-much!" Misaki screamed.

All of his most sensitive areas were being pleasurably abused, leaving him weaker than wet paper. He couldn't even move a finger at will anymore.

"I'm cum-ah!"

Tsukihiko clamped his lips down as the boy came into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop and released the sopping member. Akihiko also retracted his hands and mouth from Misaki's chest. The twins smirked at the sight of the boy glowing in the essence of sex.

"Now the real fun can begin," Akihiko said.

Tsukihiko pulled his fingers out of the boy and moved to the side. Akihiko undid his pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal his proud member. He spit on his hand and coated his dick in it as makeshift lube.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki panted.

"Shh, don't worry about a thing. Just feel the pleasure," Akihiko cooed.

He slowly entered the quivering hole so that he didn't cause the brunette any major pain. He didn't properly prepare himself after all.

Tsukihiko kept a close eye on the boy and captured his lips to distract him from the stinging feeling in his butt.

Akihiko began to slowly move in the hot, moist cavern. As always, it was tight and constricting around his hard cock as he moved.

"Misaki," he breathed with lust.

Misaki moaned into Tsukihiko's kiss instead of screaming out in pure ecstasy. Tsukihiko wrapped his tongue around the other and caressed all of the sweet spots to drive the boy crazy. He slid his hand down to his now fully erect manhood and stroked it in pace with Akihiko's thrusts.

"You tightened up a bit," Akihiko taunted.

"Shut u-mmph!"

Misaki tried to protest, but the eel reclaimed his lips to silence him for the most part. His muffled moans were still heard by the topping twin.

"You're soaking wet here," Tsukihiko commented, eyeing the crying cock in his hand.

"Oi, it's almost time," Akihiko said to his twin. The other nodded and grabbed a bottle of lube off the side table. After pulling his bottoms off, he coated himself in enough lube for two people. Akihiko pulled Misaki onto his lap when his twin went behind him.

"What are you do-mmph!"

Akihiko kissed the teen as Tsukihiko lined himself up at his lower entrance.

"Hey!" Misaki yelled behind him after breaking the kiss. Akihiko captured them again forcefully to keep him from talking.

Tsukihiko rubbed some lube around Akihiko's dick and lined the tip up against it. Slowly, he tried to push himself inside next to his twin.

Misaki could feel the other trying to come inside and with the other. He tightened around him, expecting intense pain from another intrusion.

But it felt like he'd done this before.

It hurt little bit from his inner walls tearing, but he only felt a slight stinging sensation. Maybe it was because of the amount of lube or how carefully he was going.

Tsukihiko slowly made his way in inch by inch and finally he was in to the hilt. "Are you alright, Misaki?" Tsukihiko asked.

"Nn!" Akihiko still hadn't released the boy's swelling lips.

"Then let's begin."

Tsukihiko lifted Misaki's butt a little bit and he leaned back into the twin.

"Nah! Hah! Ah!"

The twins slowly moved in and out of the boy to get him used to the feeling. With the amount of lube Tsukihiko used, the walls became slick and easy to move in fast.

"H-Haah! T-Too m-much! Hah!" Misaki cried out.

Akihiko noticed the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and kissed them away. He entwined their tongues in a heated dance while he thrust inside him at the same time as the eel.

"I c-can't!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko gripped his thighs and focused on making the boy cum since it wouldn't be long. Misaki's head fell back on Tsukihiko's shoulder and the twin kissed him.

The twins sped up as they felt their own orgasms approaching. "Misaki," the said lustfully.

"H-Hah!"

Cum dripped down Misaki and Akihiko's chest and down the twins' shafts. Tsukihiko slowly pulled out and Akihiko followed suit. A glob of cum flowed out of the teen's ass as he collapsed on the bed.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki!"

"Huh?!"

Misaki shot up in bed and frantically looked around the room. In front of him was his lover.

His original Akihiko.

"It's just you?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko knitted his eyebrows and sat up. "Who else would it be?" he asked.

"Oh. It was just a dream," he sighed.

"Was it a bad dream? You're sweating."

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Oh. Hey, Misaki?"

"What?"

"Why are you hard?"

"Huh? What?" Misaki looked down to see a tent in his pajama bottoms.

"It must have been a really good dream," Akihiko smirked.

"No way! It was a nightmare!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello, I'm not dead yet~! It's been about a month since my last update on anything...I'm sorry DX School started and fucked up my timing...TTvTT This took me two weeks to write which is weird for me...now I have to get back into the habit of writing on my bus and in school again...please god no... In any case, I plan on doing a Dreamy Twins for the other couples, however I don't know when that'll be XD I made this for Misaki's birthday like I made the first for Akihiko's, but this time I'm 12 days late instead of 4 or 5...oh well XD I hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't already, feel free to check out the first Dreamy Twins! :D**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
